


For You To Hear Me

by kurojiri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: The corridors weren't exactly the setting he wanted to hold his heart-to-heart. But it would have to do.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Adrian Pucey
Kudos: 5
Collections: RAREHPBINGO





	For You To Hear Me

**Author's Note:**

> Square Fill: "I wasn't Lying When I Said That I Love You"

He couldn't ever think of that corridor as ever inviting, and Cedric was right into thinking that. Six years of living in a place like Hogwarts could only help in making him well aware that privacy was best earned when people took the right precautions.

Pucey had been one of those people that invited that kind of careful planning. It hadn't been like they had done anything that called for them to be cautious; but it had been something that had been ingrained for a Slytherin that knew his reputation was in the grayscale. And when they turned into the moments when the quietness was fragile Cedric wondered if they could ever become softer. He had once lived a life when he thought any romance he was swept into would be kind. 

But he should have seen the way Pucey had introduced himself. To the way Cedric had always liked it when they were teamed up for class assignments. All those interactions had eventually sparked this scene. With them listening for oncoming traffic. To having to make excuses with the rest of the friends when they just wanted to sit by each other while the seasons changed between them. 

He had never believed that once the Triwizard Tournament had been announced that Pucey once again be paranoid in their greetings. 

It shouldn't have been a surprise that when they had been close to the first task that Cedric would finally bite the bullet. He had reached for Pucey's hands. From the way the corridor was cold he could tell that Pucey wanted to inch closer. 

"I know you aren't much of a fan for declarations." He had remembered the first time he told him how he felt about him a couple of days ago. "But I want you to know that I wasn't lying when I said that I love you."

It had hurt to see the way Pucey tensed. How he had almost pulled away from Cedric; but didn't right away. Instead, he had exhaled a long sigh. One that seemed to have made his shoulders sag in defeat as his worst fears had come to life. 

"I wish you didn't say that Diggory. I had hoped that you would have seen reason as to why we can't—"

"I don't care that you're in Slytherin."

"You might not, but you can't exactly say that the whole school would welcome it. You've seen how careful they are when they did catch us in the library when we had been working on assignments. Just imagine if they saw something else."

Cedric had wanted to rebuke him, but when Pucey saw that he cut him off. 

"Come on, let's be realistic. Even if we did try, I don't think we could go far." He looked at their jointed hands before he gently pulled away from Cedric's grasp. "Let's just stop this here and now, before it'll get too much."

He couldn't stop but let out a bitter laugh, if Pucey had really thought that then they should have stopped these meetings a year or two ago. That would have been kinder, especially when they knew Cedric couldn't take back what he said days ago, or when he tried again to let Pucey know the lengths he would go to be public with his affections. He knew that Pucey had been right that it would be difficult if they did emerge from the empty corridors. But when he saw how easily Pucey gave up he also realized that they had come to this crossroad. 

"I told you I love you and you think we can just pretend I didn't say that?"

Pucey had the audacity to frown. "I didn't say that I could do that so quickly. _So easily_. I just mean that if there's any chance for you to come out unscathed from this that you should not be seen close to someone like me. You have heard of my father's connections. You know you have heard from your own father of what happened in the World Cup. We can't—I can't let you be caught up in this."

"I'm not an idiot. I know things aren't exactly great from the background. But I wish you had faith that my feelings aren't that easy to break like eggshells. I know we hardly talked about our families but I'd thought that you would have the sense to see that we aren't our parent's sins. Or that I would be swayed to leave you when I know for a fact that you want to do good in this world."

"Diggory, please you have to understand..."

"I do though, I know the risks. I contemplated them when I first noticed that this wasn't just a passing fancy for me. _Adrian_ , I get that you're scared, I'm scared too. But I'm also ready to fight for us, for a future together. Don't push me away. Not anymore."

Pucey muttered under his breath before he pulled him closer to him. One tentative kiss turned into a longer almost frantic follow up. "Just promise me you'll play it smart and don't die on me during this tournament."

"I promise."


End file.
